Military rifles such as the M-16 are used in a wide variety of operational situations. Each rifle is typically equipped with a lug near its muzzle end for the mounting of a bayonet. However, some situations may require the use of different rifle accessories such as a flashlight, a laser sighting device, a scope, etc. Optimal positioning of many of these accessories is near the muzzle end of the rifle. Accordingly, attachment of such accessories using the rifle's bayonet lug is desirable. Attachment could be accomplished by coupling the accessory directly to the bayonet lug via a coupling or clamp. Alternatively, the accessory could be mounted to a universal mounting rail that is clamped onto the bayonet lug. For example, there is an accessory mounting rail (manufactured in accordance with Military Standard 1913) designed to serve as the attachment point for a number of different accessory devices.
The accessory or accessory mounting rail should be easily and quickly attachable to a rifle without the need for any tools or any modification of the rifle. Further, once mounted, the accessory or accessory mounting rail should be secure and maintain its position after the rifle is fired.